esmalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Culling Fields
The Culling Fields is a large wasteland populated with strong monsters and several campsites of people who have been denied passage into Beggar's Hole and Broken Shield Keep. The area is oftentimes attacked by dragons and other large monsters due to the large population of unprotected bandits. Several ruins have been made into makeshift buildings and housings. Beggar's Hole often fires flaming balls of oil into the fields from catapults. Dead Man's Rest A small drug den in the middle of The Culling Fields, if you manage to survive the trip to it, you'll be welcomed inside.... If you know the password. The live-in customers are expanding it, they're planning on building an actual bar instead of just a service counter. Services You can buy several psychedelic drugs or just something to relax with. Alcohol is also sold here, mainly moonshine. Several fine women slum here as well, in exchange for alcohol or drugs, you can have a companion for the night. Rooms are also available, free of charge. Patrons The regulars, they never really leave here, where would they go? Silver-Tail She's a wicked Dragonborn woman, she works the counter and is probably the only clean patron there. She originally came from Beggar's Hole, and doesn't like to talk about why she left. Ronlen An astute Gnome gentleman. He wears more noble clothes, despite the fact that he's been living in a drug den for about four months. He says he's from Lerwick. He's been here a long time, and swears he's going to leave next week to get back to his family and give up this lifestyle. This isn't the first time he's sworn that. Lyra A barbarian looking elf woman who carries the biggest and sharpest looking spear anyone's ever seen. She's athletically built and wears furs. She smokes to pass the time and says that she's going to get into Beggar's Hole, she was in there before but she owes too many people too much gold right now. She's got a big sack of things and she's trying to make a bit of money. Chilled Respite A dwelling area under the ground in what used to be a large refrigerated basement. It's extremely fortified, there's even somewhat of a wall overground. There's a large crowd of people living here. The room is lit by a single firepit in the center of it all. Oftentimes, roasted monster is what's being put in the stew pot. Residents There's a decent amount of people living here, they don't have much of a choice, for the lands surrounding it are quite treacherous and dangerous. Kyrus & Kyvius Twin tieflings. Two brothers who look identical and have basically the same personality. They're both warlocks who have struck the same deal with the same devil. Very loud and charismatic. Foldia & Arum Half orc woman and her baby. She's quiet and young. She's happy for anyone's charity towards her, and wishes for refuge into Beggar's Hole. She's wanted by the law for thievery and can't go main ports. She wants to go to Beggar's Hole for work then buy a horse to head to Ship's Haven, then sail away into a new country and start her life over. She refuses to talk about the child's father. Niklas Wynton An older human gentleman with a big beard and an even bigger heart. He was thrown out of Beggar's Hole awhile ago and he has no intentions of returning. He's got 1,000 stories if you're willing to sit down and listen.